


What Happened?

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	What Happened?

John stood on the corner of the street. He’d been through this town before, but it had been years. Back when Dean was just out of high school, and Sam hadn’t had his heartbroken by having his girlfriend die like Mary. At the thought, his breath caught in his throat.

Sighing, he shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around before crossing to the coffee shop. He’d been back in town about a week, and hadn’t even planned to stay that long. However, someone caught his eye. What made him stick around was the fact that he couldn’t place where he knew her. Now, normally, he’d shrug it off, and move along.

But this time, he couldn’t.

Something about her made his gut tell him to stay put. That it would come to him. She wasn’t model pretty by any means, but she did have her own beauty. Her Y/E/C seemed to have a natural kindness to them, her Y/H/C fell just below her shoulders, a slight wave to it. He’d been coming back to this coffee shop every day trying to place her, slightly hoping that she would recognize him. He doubted it, though. He’d done his best to not draw too much attention to him or his boys.

Walking in, he enjoyed the burst of warmth that hit him. The weather was slightly cold, and wet. Not pleasant in the least. John rolled his shoulders slightly, and looked around. It was the type of shop where you simply sat yourself. There was no telling if he’d get her as his waitress or not. Moving to a corner table, he removed his coat and sat down, ready for another day of watching her.

Had he had a bad feeling in his gut, he would have called Dean. He’d likely remember a pretty girl like her. Or she would remember him. He wasn’t blind or stupid. He saw how girls looked at him, and he knew exactly how much a flirt his son was.

Today was his lucky day. Y/N walked over, smiling at him. John knew that it wasn’t fake. She was actually a happy person. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “What can I get you, hun?” She asked sweetly, holding her pen to her paper.

“Coffee. Black, please.” He gave her a small smile, watching her make a quick note.

With a nod, she started to turn. “Be right back.” The shop wasn’t too busy at the moment, the morning rush was over. It had a few elderlys people enjoying the warmth, a college kid or two sitting with their noses in a laptop.

A few minutes later, she returned, pouring him a cup of hot coffee. “Can I get you anything to eat?” She asked, tilting her head slightly.

Sighing, he shook his head. “No, I’m good, thanks.”

Y/N chewed her lip slightly before sitting in the chair across from him. “I’m sorry. It’s been bothering me since I first saw you. I swear I know you. I don’t mean since you’ve been coming in here every day for a week. I mean from before that.” She chuckled lightly. “I’m probably insane or something. Do I know you?” Her Y/H/C fell over her shoulders as she shook her head, standing. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you.”

As her eyes moved to the ground slightly, it hit him. “Wait.” His voice was low. She looked over to him, curious. “Did- did you date a boy named Dean?” He asked. “This would have been, oh, maybe eight years ago?”

She looked like she might bolt at any moment. “John?” Her voice was a whisper, like she was scared to say it any louder. Part of her hoped that this was all some sick dream. “I-is he with you…?” It was clear by her strained smile that she wasn’t too keen on the idea.

John sat back, shaking his head. “No. What did he do?” Seeing her eyes water, he looked around. “I’m staying over at the Pines. There’s a park near there. I’ll meet you there when you get off work. When would that be?” He may have had his flaws, but that didn’t mean he wanted to make a young girl cry.

Licking her lips, Y/N took a deep breath to calm herself. “I’ll be off at two, but I-I have a couple things to do. Is it alright if we meet after dinner? Say seven thirty?” She asked, hoping that wouldn’t be an issue.

“Sure.” He nodded, watching her walk away. He couldn’t figure out what would cause that reaction in her. John had avoided following her outside of work, she wasn’t some case. She wasn’t some monster that he had to kill. That he knew of. Drinking his coffee, he looked out the window, debating if he should call Dean or not. Judging by her reaction, it would be best to wait and see what the hell went on back then.


End file.
